Kingdom of Michigan (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Kingdom of Michigan was created in aproximatley 1969 when the Republic of Lansing was overthrown by Rick van Dike, who proclaimed the Kingdom of Michigan 3 days after he took power. Government The Government is a constiutional monarchy with the Parliment being like the United States Congress with two houses, the House of Reps and the Senate. The King controls the army but declarations of war and peace treatys are handled by the Parliment. However, Executive Orders are a loophole to get around the Palriments wishes, allowing the King to occasionaly rule the nation by himself, this is stopped usualy when the people threaten revolution or the King runs out of money. History Things were tough with the famine of 1964. 'Beginings' The Kingdom of Michigan was created in aproximatley 1969 when the Republic of Lansing was overthrown by Rick van Dike, who proclaimed the Kingdom of Michigan 3 days after he took power. In 1972, after a huge military buildup, the Kingdom invadedthe surrounding counties and occupieda chain of them all the way to Chicago, taking the city after fierce fighting which lasted for weeks. With the fall of Chicago however, Michigan now hada large industrial and naval base to boost its man power and weapon manufacturing as well as a base to construct a new navy. In 1975 after the Kingdom had been full integrated, the King ordered the capture of Toledo and all territoies between it and the Kngdom. It took several months until the region finaly fell to the Michigan Army. During the process of the war with Toledo, the Michigan Navy and Marine Corps took the Macinaw Island region and the straits bewteen the Upper and Lower Penninsula of Michigan. This gave the Michiganite Army a base through which they could attack the UP and a base in which the Army could take over the rest of Lower Penninsula, a feet which would take many years of planning. After Toledos fall it took several years before the Kingdom was ready for another military expedition, one which would take all of the terriores loyalty and troops: the Conquest of the Lower Penninsula, after sever planning, the Army and navy were ready to invade and take over them Michigan heartland. 1978, Michigans aarmy invaded the Lower Penninsula from the north and south while marines invaded in the east and west. Soon the Lower Penninsula was emobriled in full out war, with certain areas decalring allegiance to Michigan to avoid occupation. Yellow declared loyalty to Michigan Kingdom Before these changes in loyalty occured, the Michigan Kingdom looked like it would lose the war, but with the new infusion of manpower and war industries, the tide turned in favor of the Kingdom, allowing Michigan forces to take out the stronger areas of resistance and finaly subdue the Lower Penninsula in the spring of 1979. Military Economy Transport Media Healthcare Water supplies Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomsday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) Category:USA Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday